Tohru's Secert
by success
Summary: Tohru has just barely gotten back from Hogwarts the school for witchfraft and Wizardry. She is back in the Sohma house along with Hatori and Kagura that went along with her. Now she will battle new evil with the sailor scouts. She will find love as well..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Fruits basket, Sailormoon, Yu Yu Hakusho,

Gundam Wing and I do not own Harry Potter. However

I wish that I woned them all but oh well.

Prologue

A woman with long brown slash black hair and warm

brown eyes with sparks of sapphire blue eyes walked a long

the yellow sandy beach enjoying the beautiful day. The sea

was calm and so was the wind that blew her yellow straw

hat. The wind also blew her white sundress that had

sunflowers on and simple white sandles. The bright sun

made her hair shine with brillance.

Tohru had came back from England where she attended

Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Currently

it was April vacation and mostly everyone went home for

at least a little while. When she was there she met a

lot of people who were all very special to her not to

mention that she made new friends as well as new enemies.

The two most important people that she met there were her

long lost big brother Darien Chiba and older twin sister

Naru Osaka. She felt her self bloom and most of the

memories of her past came back to her. She rembered that

she was Princess Tatiana third in line for the throne

of Earth. The inner, the outer and secertly the sailor

star scouts were her friends. But what she couldn't

rember was did she have a lover and if she did who was

he? Then she snapped out of her thoughts when her other

name was called."Tohru !""Tohru!" A young boy with blond

hair and light blue eyes filled with happiness came

running to her. He was so cute! and his name was Momoji.

He made her happy on bad days seem not so bad after all.

It was funny how she had such thoughts but he seemed like

someone she shared an incredible bond with for years.

It was hard to describe this but Momoji was the son

that she dreamed of having someday. Tohru loved and cared

for him very much. Her thoughts returned her back to

reality. "Momoji!" her soft but happy voiced shouted

out his name. She held him tightly. Great warmth

bubbling up inside. She never knew why she felt that

he was her son but she was sure there was a reason for

this feeling. Then she felt Momoji hug her back and

Tohru smiled. Tohru I missed you so much cried

Momoji. Me too.. me too Momoji she said truthfully.

However, what he really meant to say was I missed you

mom. Momoji was Tohru's future son he wasn't sure if

she knew. He knew the other would be coming soon but

he didn't want to let go of his mom. Momoji where are

the others! Slowly she turned and faced them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailormoon, YU YU HAKUSHO, Gundam Wing nor do I

own Harry Potter. I will never ever own them.

Did you like my first chapter I hope so well anyways

I made a mistake in the last part so I'm going to add

the small right part to this chapter.well on with

the story.

"Momoji where are the others!""Right behind you

said a very familiar voice. Slowly Tohru turned as she

turned to face them her hair blew in the cool summer

breeze and her eyes glowed with hapiness. Exspressions

of shock and suprise were amongst the sohma family as

soon as they saw her. Tohru was grew two inches so now

she was 5'9 with a very curvy hourglass body shape. Her

legs were long and slender. Following that were her

graceful long arms and her unque hair that was brown but

it was now a slight natural shade of black. If you had

seen her eyes before you would saw they were brown but

now they were brown with sparks of dark indigo blue.

Ayame was the first to break this long silence. "Tohru!

my !oh ! my! you look wonderful!. Tohru very lightly

blushed and she did not look away like she use to

she jsut kept her gaze on Ayame. Ayame walked over to

her and gave her a bear hug " welcome back". When Ayame

had hugged her she hugged him back with quite some

strength. Ayame was quite suprised at how strong she had

become." Your also quite strong..Hogwarts did you some

god". With that he let go of her. When he glanced upon

he realized the flower in shigure's house was now a

woman of the age 18. Just as he was about to say

something else Kisa sohma ran like the wind glomp-

hugging Tohru which kisa nearly knockd them both down.

"Sissy! lets go inside everyone helped to make lunch"

Tohru smiles and nods following the little girl all the

while thinking to her self "Hmm I guess things are pretty

normal here no disturbances". Lunch had been good she

stayed all the while everyone else was asleep. Kyo was

suspicious of Tohru she seemed different and he wasn't

sure if he liked it or not. Kyo stayed up until midnight

seeing that there was nothing to see he fell asleep

feeling reasurred that nothing was going on. Shortly,

after Kyo feel asleep Shirgure, Kagura, Uo, Arisa,

Ayame and Hatori came into the kitchen dropping the whole

act that they have been holding. Hatori: Ugh.. I hate

being stuck with that prat Akito. He nearly slammed

the wall when Arisa stopped him by paralyzing him

for a second. In a soft but firm voice she said

" You fool! do you want to awaken the others?"

He thought of what she said and he slowly put his arm

down thinking that it was best to listen to her.

"aaack"cried out Ayame. His long silver hair flew

back and his golden eyes changed to sky blue with swirls

in it for a second. During that time he had a vison

when it was done he snapped out of it. Tohru: " Ayame..

what did you see are you all right" she asked concernly

running to his side

So how was that was a slightly longer chapter


End file.
